


Invisibility

by Celinarose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would be the one to save him, but she would always be invisible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisibility

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [aliens_and_time_machines_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/aliens_and_time_machines_prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**

One year is a long time. Longer, when she spends it alone, hiding from anyone she knows. Longer yet, when the man she loves is imprisoned in the lair of his oldest enemy.  
One year is long enough for Martha Jones to travel to nearly every country in the world and spread the little seed of hope that she has been holding close to her heart. To tell the hundreds of suffering people that the Doctor, the healer will help them, if only they believe.  
One year is far too long for Martha to realise that the Doctor will never see her as she sees him. No, she knew when she met him, that she was a replacement for another. She would be the one to save him, but she would always be invisible.


End file.
